wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
Firearms
Any of the various firearms can be scavenged from certain locations. These are found separately from ammunition. To function, firearms require the correct caliber of bullet, and the equipped survivor must have some training in the appropriate skill. There are currently five types of firearms in-game: Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, Assault Rifles, and Submachine Guns. Several statistics make up each firearm, such as weight, maximum firepower, and ammunition type. These attributes vary greatly, even among guns of the same type; not all handguns, for example, are created equal. "Maximum firepower" represents the firearm's "power" when used by a survivor with 100% skill in that weapon's use (the "Shootist," "Pump Master," "Deadeye" et cetera skills). A survivor with 50% skill will use the weapon at half its maximum firepower, a survivor with 25% skill will use it at one quarter of its maximum firepower, and so on. Please note: all information was gathered by players, and holes may be present. If a statistic is not currently known, an N/A will be put in place of the said statistic. Handguns Handguns, also known as pistols, are basic firearms. In general, they are the lightest gun type, but also have the least amount of firepower possible. They are one of the most plentiful gun types, with over 10 types of handguns. They have a mid-range magazine capacity, so room for error is possible, meaning more safety in use but higher ammo consumption in comparison to rifles or shotguns. Shotguns Shotguns. Shotties. Boomsticks. They are close range power-houses, against both zombies and humans. They are generally as heavy as most non-handgun firearms, from around 2.5-3.5 kg. The magazine capacity for most shotguns are fairly low in comparison with other types. They have a mid-range amount of firepower, usually (but not always!) higher than that of pistols. Also, with only three ammunition types for 10 or more shotguns, the same ammo can likely be used for a different shotgun. Rifles Ever wanted to play sniper? Now you can. Rifles are long-ranged blessings. Picking off zombies with a rifle can attract the least possible attention thanks to the distance and single-shot system. They are powerful, have low to medium magazine capacity, and fairly low ammo consumption. The general max possible firepower of a rifle is medium-range. They are a powerful PvP weapon as well as zombie-killing weapon. Pick off hostile survivors before they can light you up with their shotguns or pistols. Rifles are a melee-user's nightmare. However, there are still cons. Rifles are some of the heaviest guns, and there are many types of ammunition, making rifles one of the hardest to supply firearm types. Assault Rifles Assault rifles, the midway between submachine guns, and rifles. They are not to be messed with or taken for granted. Assault rifles boast the highest possible level of firepower of all firearms, meaning someone fully adept with an assault rifle should be avoided like hell's inner spawn. The rifle rounds they all use ensure high power. They're also tied with submachine guns for the largest magazine sizes, meaning plenty to spray with. As the bridge between rifles and submachine guns, assault rifles allow for usage based on the situation. Should a horde be on your tail, a survivor with an assault rifle go go "rock-n-roll" and spray dozens of rounds. But should there just be a lone or few zombie(s), assault rifles can shoot single bullets as well, resulting in less ammo consumption and attention than submachine guns. They also have low to mid range, so shotgunners are at a disadvantage with their primarily low distance. However, powerful guns have powerful setbacks. Assault rifles can attract attention like the dickens very easily. Also, while they aren't as bad as submachine guns, assault rifles have one of the worst ammo consumption rates, and can go dry fast if unsupervised. They are also one of the heaviest types of guns. Should you be considering an assault rifle, be sure to consider the situation, ammunition available, and opponents. Submachine Guns Submachine guns are on their own level. With a generally high max firepower, they can be devastating when used with experience. They are also the firearms with the highest magazine capacity. Also, their more compact shape results in lighter guns than assault rifles. Somebody with one of these isn't to be scoffed at. All submachine guns use handgun bullets as ammunition, meaning different things. Firstly, there is less power in each bullet. However, that means the ammunition will be lighter to carry than others. Also, with the right guns, the handgun ammo can be used for either a submachine gun or handgun, allowing good flexibility with minimal ammo amounts. A large disadvantage about submachine guns is that they are very loud, and without a handgun, you'll be wasting ammunition on low amounts of targets; not to mention the you'll be attracting the attention of every nearby zed.